Not A Care In The World
by WillowIce
Summary: "..apparently Draco was very keen." "What did you say?" she asked quickly, refusing to believe her own ears "I said, Draco told Daddy he was keen on joining us tonight" Short, Dramione one-shot set at a Granger family reunion. R&R Enjoy!


"Just smile and nod, Hermione, smile and nod." She thought to herself, gently sipping her wine. After all, it was the only option she had on such occasion.

She was in a place she didn't want to be in, surrounded by people she didn't want to even look at, let alone be related to. She had no idea what, or who, her _beloved_ cousins standing in front of her were going on about, and had been for the last half hour, and honestly couldn't care less.

Bored to tears, she absentmindedly but her glass down and patted the front of her dress. She was wearing a plain, white pleated gown that ended just above the knees. It was one of the most comfortable dresses she had ever worn, accessorized with a small black belt around her waist, a pair of white stilettos and clutch. Her usually bushy hair was up in a bun, with a few loose strands hanging down. Other than the bright red lipstick, she wore very little and natural looking make up.

She was standing in a long, bright, elegant hall of a very posh hotel, which had been booked exclusively for the Granger family reunion. Contrary to popular belief in the wizarding world, Hermione's family was quite well-off, her father's father having been a very successful businessman in his time, and having earned enough money to cover at least five future generations. However, while his siblings had continued working in business and made even more money, John Granger decided to study and become a dentist, a simple, yet somehow satisfying, muggle profession. Hermione was grateful her father had chosen such path, as she shuddered thinking about what kind of person she would've become if she had had even more money.

Of course, it took one look at the two girls gossiping away in front of her to see the permanent damage money has on some people. They were two sisters, Hermione's cousins, the eldest was Hermione's age, the other was a year younger. Both were dressed in eye watering LBDs, which were showing _far _too much cleavage, black heels and matching clutches. The two girls had an obsession with rich, famous boys (the subject in matter in that moment was the "hottest man alive" and the poor guy's alleged girlfriend) , and the poor souls looked like they had never held a book in their life.

Although there were usually a few years between one and another, Hermione hated every second she spent at family reunions. All her relatives were snobbish, snooty unpleasant muggles that had nothing better to do in your presence other than wrinkle their noses in disgust before bragging about their perfect lives and perfect children.

She subconsciously fiddled with the ring placed on her left hand while nostalgically thinking about her warm, cosy bet awaiting at their apartment, longing for the moment in which she could finally leave the horrid excuse of a party, and go back to her favourite book. The thought of holding a book in her hands comforted her slightly.

"..apparently Draco was very keen."

These few words spoken by Isabelle, the eldest of the sisters, were enough to burst Hermione's bubble.

"What did you say?" she asked quickly, refusing to believe her own ears

"I _said_, Draco told Daddy he was keen on joining us tonight" she replied with a proud tone.

"Draco who? And would you _please_ stop saying Daddy, it's quite disturbing to hear an over twenty year old call her father that" she added calmly with a very fake and uncomfortable smile.

"Draco Malfoy of course" Charlotte, the youngest, remarked "Who the hell do you think we have been talking about for the last half hour?

Hermione felt a jolt in her stomach as her worst fear was confirmed. Now that she thought about it, she should've known Malfoy would come. After all, he did own this hotel, and pretty much every decent hotel in Britain, and even the Slytherin prince, her once tormenter, wouldn't have been able to resist joining _her _family reunion. She mentally slapped herself for not realising all this sooner.

"When is he coming?" she asked suddenly

"Well, daddy…" Isabelle paused at the menacing glare her cousin shot her "_father _said he would be arriving after dinner, which is to say any time now"

"Anyway" Charlotte added "Why are you so interested? I thought you didn't care about celebrities. Although it's not like he's going to be interested in someone like you, now, is it?"

Malfoy was hardly a celebrity in Hermione's eyes, but nevertheless she shrugged indifferently, a small smirk hidden behind the wine glass she sipped delicately.

Hermione was well aware that she was looked down upon by her _dearest_ relatives, simply for not being an arrogant bitch like her many cousins, and for preferring books to diamond rings. Many would be hurt if their own relatives despised her, but she found it quite _amusing_. If they knew she was the brightest witch of her age, had been the brains behind the defeat of the most evil wizard of all time, and was quite a celebrity in the wizarding world, their attitude towards her would change radically. Whether it was ignorance or prejudice she did not know, but one thing was certain: she didn't give a damn.

"He's here! He's here!"

The two sisters' squeals interrupted Hermione's trail of thought, and before you can say "Blast-Ended Skrewt", she was nudged to the side by an overly excited Isabelle, who uttered "Get out of the way, _peasant_"

"Oh the _irony"_, the witch whispered to herself while putting down her glass of wine.

She turned round and faced the doors, and sure enough there was the ever handsome Draco Malfoy, walking into the hall and coming towards her.

"Granger" he addressed casually as he approached her.

"Malfoy" she returned, her facial expressions giving nothing away.

As soon as he was within reach, Hermione greeted the wizard with a slap which was intended as playful, but turned out quite painful indeed.

"What the hell was that for, woman?" he asked while rubbing his slightly hurting arm, his grin not fading. Although it wasn't the kind of reaction he expected, he couldn't help but be somehow amused.

"_That_ was for leaving me here all evening, _and _for not telling me you were coming"

He glanced around the room, before responding.

"Am I not allowed to surprise my _fiancée _anymore without getting injured_?" _ he emphasised on the word fiancée knowing damn well that Hermione hadn't told any of her relatives of their engagement. In fact, now that he thought about it, she probably hadn't even told anyone that they _knew_ each other. Upon realising this, his lips curved into his trademark smirk. This was going to be fun.

Meanwhile, Isabelle and Charlotte let out a loud gasp. If they had been shocked to see their ghastly cousin smack the most powerful and handsome man in Britain, it was nothing compared to their reaction when hearing them address each other as fiancés. They looked at each other, then turned around to see everyone else's response. Indeed, the whole room had stopped talking and was now staring at the couple, mouths wide open in surprise.

Hermione was too busy giving Malfoy her best death glare to notice the hall's reaction. She backed away as soon as he tried to embrace her. Although she was extremely pleased to see him, Draco shouldn't have revealed their engagement to her family that way.

"Oh, playing hard to get, are we?" He said smiling. He knew she wasn't _really_ cross.

"Shut up, Malfoy" she answered, trying in vain not to smile back at him . She was always surprised at how easily Draco read her.

She wasn't giving up just yet. She turned around, facing the hundreds of eyes fixed upon her, but not looking back at any, and started walking quickly away from him. As she did so, she glanced over her shoulder to check if he was coming after her.

Their eyes met, and without thinking, Malfoy chased after her. Hermione ran faster towards the centre of the hall, laughing along the way, her heels clicking against the elegant marble floor. She barely reached the middle of the room when Draco's warm and strong arms wrapped around her petite waist. Both laughing almost breathlessly, he spun her around delicately so she was facing him. Hermione immediately flung her arms around his neck, and they both laughed, her forehead against his.

"I've missed you" she said, after finally regaining composure.

"I've missed you too" he replied, smiling

He planted his lips upon hers, kissing her lovingly and she responded moving her own lips gently against his. The pair kissed delicately for what seemed like hours before she broke away, much to Draco's annoyance, suddenly remembering where she was and that her _whole _family was watching.

Draco groaned after being playfully smacked for the second time that evening by his fiancée.

"What did I do now?" he asked

"You know how much I hate PDAs!" she replied grinning desperately

"You're a terrible liar, Granger. I know damn well you enjoyed it" his eyes not leaving hers for a moment.

Naturally, he was right. _Again_. She was not a very public person, she liked to keep personal matters private. And although she considered snogging a very private matter, she found herself amused by the thought of her cousins', and every other stuck-up relative in the hall, faces when watching her, Hermione Granger, the "boring and friendless know-it-all", snog the "hottest man alive".

She glanced over his shoulder around the room, not looking at anyone in the eye.

"People are staring! And not just any people, but my _family_" she said, almost pleadingly Her smile, though, said it all.

He leaned forward, his lips almost touching her ear.

"Well then let's give them something to stare _at_" he whispered, his breath blowing on her ear and stroking her neck, sending shivers down her spine and making her blush furiously.

He must have noticed the effect he had, because he shot her a triumphant look, before kissing her thoroughly.

This time though, Hermione let everything and everyone around her disappear, returning the kiss without a care in the world.


End file.
